


Post-Its

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Ryan was so flustered that he almost missed it at first. As he shifted some things around, though, he spotted a diet coke can at the edge of the desk, unopened and still cool to the touch. There was a post-it note attached to it.





	Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

> "Either Jeremwood or freewood college teachers au? They share a classroom at different times of the day and leave each-other little post it notes!"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

Usually, when Ryan came in to set up for his lesson, it was simple enough: get out his notes and prepare any materials to give out or show. Maybe he’d get a coffee or something beforehand, too. 

He’d been in a rush to get to work that morning, though, and it was the same story for getting over to his classroom on time - there was no time to stop for a drink. When he arrived, he found that the students had beat him there, and he laughed off his lateness with them. He knew he was flushed from the run, so he took the opportunity to head over to his desk and take a breather first while everyone got settled.

Ryan was so flustered that he almost missed it at first. As he shifted some things around, though, he spotted a diet coke can at the edge of the desk, unopened and still cool to the touch. There was a post-it note attached to it.

_Had an extra. Whoever’s in next, help yourself! JD_

He didn’t know the other teachers well enough to recognise who ‘JD’ was, but Ryan was thoroughly grateful for the drink. As the class buzzed with chatter, Ryan took the opportunity to snap open the drink for a few generous swallows. When he set the can down again, he felt much more refreshed.

Before he left at the end of his lesson, Ryan tore of a post-it from the stack and placed it on the corner where the drink had been.

_Thanks for the coke, you’re a lifesaver. RH_

* * *

It wasn’t an isolated incident. If anything, getting a reply seemed to fuel the mysterious JD.

And, admittedly, Ryan was thoroughly enjoying himself.

When he had the chance, he sneaked a glance at the schedule for the classroom. He couldn’t see the other teacher’s full name, but he could see when JD was due to be there, and that meant that Ryan could leave gifts in return.

It was, admittedly, the highlight of walking into his classroom. Every time he saw one of the little yellow post-it notes secured to the desk, Ryan’s heart jumped in his chest. Sometimes, the notes were just silly drawings too, little doodles of a smiley face or something more elaborate than that. He couldn’t even bear to throw them away; he just slipped them into the front cover of one of his notebooks, trusting that they’d stay stuck in place. 

_It’s your lucky day, I had another extra coke. JD_

_Brought this with me for breakfast, but I ended up grabbing food on the way. Yours if you want it! JD_

_Class was reading. Doodled this. :) JD_

And Ryan left the same in return when he could: snacks, jokes, amusing anecdotes. It was bizarre to have a kind of friendship where he hadn’t ever had a proper conversation with the person.

It stood to reason that, one day, he’d catch JD in the act.

For once in his life, Ryan managed to turn up earlier than expected - early enough that the previous class was just filing out. He lingered by the door, nursing the coffee he’d managed to get, and once the last student left he ducked in.

He knew by now to expect something from JD. It had been a few weeks of this back and forth, and he was eager to sit down and see what today brought.

Only, JD himself was currently leaning over the desk, chewing the end of a pen as he stared down at a post-it uncertainly. When he heard Ryan’s footsteps, he jumped guiltily, a light pink flush on his cheeks as he straightened up. The blush went all the way to the tips of his ears.

He was  _adorable._

“Sorry, I’ll get out of your way,” he babbled, crumpling up the blank note in his hand. “I was just, uh-”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Ryan raised a hand to soothe him. “Relax. It’s okay, I’m- I’m RH. I’m Ryan.”

For a moment, JD just stared at him, too surprised to react. And then, little by little, he stared to smile, and a disbelieving little chuckle slipped out. “I- hi. I’m Jeremy. Nice to actually meet you.”

“You, too.” Ryan adjusted his grip on his bag, desperate to keep the conversation rolling. They had a few minutes before the class was due anyway. “So, uh, what were you gonna write?”

To his surprise, Jeremy’s cheeks turned a darker red. “Uh. My number, actually. I know it’s kind of, you know, presumptuous, forget it, I-”

He went silent when Ryan crossed over to the desk, watching as he tore off a new post-it and nudged it towards Jeremy with a smile. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

 _“Oh,”_  Jeremy breathed, soft and surprised. “I mean, sure. Here.”

As Jeremy scribbled down his number for Ryan, he did the same in return - and, grinning, stuck it to Jeremy’s chest. It made him laugh, and Ryan’s heart skipped a beat.


End file.
